HighClere Hotel
by sheaksara
Summary: Modern FanFic - John Bates, a mysterious man with a complicated past, joins Highclere Hotel as the new assistant manager at the request of his friend, Robert Crawley. He is introduced to all the workers at Highclere and is immediately drawn to the beautiful Anna Smith, training to be an assistant manager at the Hotels exclusive restaurant, the Black Knight.
1. Chapter 1

The plane came to a gentle stop just outside the terminal and everyone started to gather their belongings and the rush was on to get out of the plane as fast as possible. John wanted off the plane too. He wasn't afraid of flying, in fact he loved to travel but planes and airports were rushed, cramped, exhausting and he was happy to be on the last leg of this long journey. Stepping off the plane he felt the heat of the summer sun streaming in the glass terminal and he couldn't wait to get to the hotel to shower and change into something cooler. You never know what these English Summers will bring. He was uncomfortable from the long journey but he felt good. This was the start of a new chapter in his life and he had every intention of making it work. He had to make it work. He didn't want to ever go back into the life of loneliness and despair he had allowed himself to fall into not that long ago. He wanted to be a better man, the man he saw himself as, not the man he had been playing for the past few years. He made it through customs without any trouble and a wave of relief flooded over him as he saw his luggage on the carousel. He slowly made his way out of the airport and smiled when he saw a man bearing a sign with his name on it. He told Rob not to arrange a car and driver, but he was glad all the same.

The dinner rush was on and Anna was in her element. She was training to take over as assistant manager of the Black Knight restaurant in the prestigious Highclere Castle Hotel. She had worked long and hard to get this promotion having been at Highclere for the last 7 years, starting out as a busgirl. Right now she was focusing on preparing a table for the owner of the hotel/restaurant and his entourage. She wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for his dinner tonight as he would be dinning with and welcoming the new hotel manager. Anna wanted to make a good impression on the new assistant manager, and so did the owner, Robert C. Robert had called Anna's boss Elsie Hughes this morning to make sure everything would be ready. Elsie and Anna both found this a little strange since it seemed that the new manager should be the one trying to impress Robert. Robert would also be bringing some members of his family and intended to stay most of the night, which wasn't out of the usual except that welcome dinners for new higher level employees were rare and never involved Robert's family. So, she found herself intrigued to meet the new mystery manager.

Robert's family showed up around 7:00 and all looked as elegant as ever. The Crawleys were one of the richest families in all of the UK. Robert had come from a long line of wealth and had recently made some important investments that expanded that wealth greatly. Anna had gotten to know Mary Crawley their first year of University before she had dropped out to take care of her ailing mother. She had never gone back to Uni but had stayed in touch with Mary who had gotten her the busgirl job at Highclere. Mary had been an assistant manager to the hotel on and off for the last couple of years, but wasn't able to dedicate the necessary time to the position because of all the other family business responsibilities. She had just gotten married and wanted to refocus her priorities on the parts of the business she knew she could excel at.

Anna greeted everyone with a warm friendly smile and showed them to the large semi-private table that would be their home for the rest of the night. There were eight seats in total: two for Robert and his wife Cora, two for Mary and her handsome husband Matthew, one for Anna's boss Elsie, one for the hotel manager Charlie Carson, one for Roberts's step-son Tom, and one for the new manager. Elsie and Charlie were to join the party for drinks later on to get acquainted with the new assistant manager. Robert was running late with the guest of honor, so the group ordered a round of drinks while they waited. Anna didn't need to help serve the dinner table, but she felt it was for the best as the restaurant was especially busy tonight and she wanted to ensure the Crawley table received the special attention that it deserved.

John wasn't sure who was happier to see whom. Robert had welcomed him so warmly and listened to everything John had to say, plus he made John laugh in a way he hadn't in a long time. Robert was one of the good guys. They sat in what would be John's new flat sharing a drink and catching up. It had been 20 years since they meet in the army, 15 since they were discharged, and 7 years since they had seen each other. John had reconnected with Robert when he heard about the death of his youngest daughter Sybil 2 years ago. At the time he was on the other side of the world and couldn't fly back. He still wished he could have been there for his friend. They had stayed in touch after that calling each other every 6 weeks of so. Robert had needed a friend and so had John, when Robert offered him the position at Highclere he knew it was the change he needed. That didn't alleviate his guilt over potentially taking advantage of his friend. John knew that Robert felt as if he owed John his life. They had gotten in a tricky situation in Iraq and John had gotten them out of there alive. He had asked Robert to help him out and was surprised when Robert had offered him a job that wasn't necessarily in his field of expertise. He wasn't inexperienced though, his experience lay in years of Running bars and night clubs, so this job would be an adjustment. Hopefully nothing unmanageable as he would hate to let his friend down when he had gone out on a limb for him.

Robert looked down at his watch, "Shit, John. We're late already. Everyone should be waiting on us. And I thought we'd at least have time for another drink'"

John chuckled, "Lots of time for drinks during dinner, Rob. It's been nice catching up with you one on one though. I want to thank-you again for what you're doing for me."

"Nonsense. I'm the one who should be thanking you. Now come on let's go"

John took the last gulp of his whiskey. Felt the sweet burn and got up to leave. Robert watched as his friend took the cane that was laying against the coffee table and limbed towards the door. _No matter what I do for you John Bates. It will never be enough._ _

Elsie had asked Anna to run down to the cellar to get some more wine and she had just returned to the kitchen. It appeared as though the new manager had arrived and the kitchen staff were a little excited wanting to see who Robert had made such a fuss about. The Crawley table was somewhat visible from the main kitchen door, so she inconspicuously tried to sneak a look. She scanned the table and saw the profile of a man she didn't recognize. _That must be him_. He had his back turned to her, sitting comfortably with a drink in his hand and listening to something one of the other guests was saying. It looked like there was a cane hung from the arm of the chair, which took Anna by surprise. She had thought the new manager would be younger then that.

"Anna, could you bring that bottle of Rosemont out to the Crawley table? Robert wants to introduce you to John, the new assistant manager." Said Elsie.

"Ok Elsie, will do." Said Anna.

She walked with purpose to the Crawley table and got the attention of a passing waiter to open the wine. She approached Robert with her classic big smile, "Hi Robert. It's good to see you again!" Robert stood and embraced Anna in a warm hug. "Anna, good to see you as well! I hope you've been settling into your new role alright." With a raised eyebrow he continued "and Ms. Hughes hasn't been to tough on you?"

Anna chuckled, "Oh no not at all Sir, Ms. Hughes has been great as usual.

"Excellent, excellent and thanks for helping to arrange everything tonight. We are having a splendid time! Anna, I'd like to introduce you to the new assistant manager of Highclere Hotel. This is John Bates," Robert said motioning to her right. Anna looked down smiling at John before she could even see his face. John rose from his chair to shake her hand properly. As they reached their hands out their eyes and smiles meet and both were presently surprised. John was tall well over 6 feet, with broad shoulders and a sturdy frame with dark hair that was styled back except for one unruly lock dangling over his left eye, and his eyes were dark but kind. He looked to be in his early forties and Anna found him to be physically striking. He was dressed in all black wearing a classic designer suite and tie. He took her hand in his and gave it a strong firm shake that was neither to overpowering or weak, "Hello Anna, nice to meet you." He said with a boyish grin. "Nice to meet you Mr. Bates." In an instant Anna had little butterflies floating around in her stomach that she immediately tried to push away. _Stay professional._ He let go of her hand and sat down. Leaning back in his chair he maintained eye contact with Anna, "Robert tells me, you're training to be the assistant manager in this fine restaurant."

"Yes, Mr. Bates. That's right."

"Excellent, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll look forward to working with you." He said, with a smile that reached his eyes with sincerity.

Smiling Anna responded, "Thank-you Mr. Bates. I'll look forward to working with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Anna had been called away just after her introduction to Mr. Bates. She had intended to help serve the Crawley table, but mini-crisis after mini-crisis kept her away. She did look in on the table every chance she got, making sure everyone appeared happy and all was well. Daisy the young waitress seemed to be doing a great job serving their table. As she looked in on the Crawley table once again she caught the gaze of Mr. Bates who gave her that same boyish grin from earlier and a slight nod of his head with a mischievous wink. She gave a nervous smile back as his attention was drawn to the table conversation. Anna felt her heart flutter and warmth crept into her checks. Giving her head a slight shake, she brushed away her odd reaction and continued on. Over her shoulder John's gaze was upon her once more and his eyes followed her as she walked back into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the evening and most of the guests had already left the Restaurant, so Anna popped by the Crawley table for a final check-in. As she walked to the table she was glad to see everyone still remained in good spirits, actually everyone seemed to be in excellent spirits having indulged liberally in wine and whiskey. Elsie and Charlie had joined the table and were also partaking in some red wine, although they both appeared to be their usual composed selves.

Mary was the first to catch sight of Anna. "Anna, I was wondering where you've been! Surely you can join us now that almost everyone is gone!"

Anna smiled, and Robert responded, "Yes, Anna. Please join us. Tom had to leave a little earlier so why don't you take his place next to John there."

For the third time that night John turned and grinned at Anna sending little butterflies to swirl around her stomach. She hesitated for only a moment as she composed herself, smiling back at everyone at the table and finally at John, "I'd love too. Thank-you."

Robert and Mary had been discussing some matter of business as Anna had approached the table and as she sat down they continued on with their conversation as if nothing had happened. John looked at Anna and leaned into her slightly, "Looks as if you've had busy night."

"Oh yes it has been. A little busier than a usual Thursday night, but I can manage" Anna responded.

John raised his eyebrows and a little smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth, "Oh, I bet you can." A comfortable silence passed between them as each gave a moment to consider the other. John was the first to continue the conversation, "So, how long have you been at Highclere then?"

Before Anna could respond Cora chimed in, obviously a little bored or annoyed with the conversation Robert and Mary were having. "Anna, has been with us for the last seven years. She's a real go-getter this one. We are so happy to have her with us. She's going to do a fantastic job in her new role. I just know it. Isn't that right, Elsie?"

Elsie looked from Cora to Anna, smiling, she turned back to Cora. "Yes, m'lady. We are very lucky to have her."

Anna was flattered to hear such praise from two women who she held in the highest regard, but she felt a little embarrassed and self-conscience. She thanked them with humility and tried to move the conversation along. "So, Mr. Bates. How long have you been in the Downtown area?"

"I just arrived yesterday. I haven't been in these parts for quite some time. Must be at least 10 years. It's nice to be back. Highclere is a prestigious hotel and I'm happy Robert asked me to join. Lots to get use to, lots to learn, but Mr. Carson over here will have me ship-shape in no time I'm sure." John looked to Mr. Carson who responded with a slight nod of his head.

"Well, if anyone can make sure you're up to the task it's Charlie Carson" Anna said in all sincerity. "Let Elsie and I know when your settled with all the hotel business and we can run over the restaurant side of things. We'll have to work together for major events like conferences and weddings."

"Thank you, that sounds great. I shall look forward to it."

Anna was able to sit at the Crawley table for the remainder of the evening, leaving the staff to finish ups the odds and ends of closing. It felt good to socialize with the Crawley's as it was something that didn't occur often. Anna could tell that both Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes also appreciated the hospitality of their employer. It felt like a little family all caring and supporting of each other. They enjoyed their time together and the new manager seemed to fit in well. He was friendly and amicable throughout the evening and much to Anna's charinge she felt a strong attraction to him. There was no denying his attractiveness, his air was quiet and reserved, but he seemed to be an intense man enshrouded by a certain degree of mystery. Anna felt a strong desire to get to know him better, but the table conversation was drawn towards the group so that they had little one on one discussion. Towards the end of the night Anna noticed Mr. Bates was gazing at her from the corner of his eyes. She turned to give him a small flirtatious smile and she could have sworn she saw a little blush creep up his cheeks. Even if she were wrong the thought gave her a surprising sense of gratification.

The night moved fast and before anyone had realized it time dictated that the evening had to come to an end. John had enjoyed himself immensely. So far, it seemed that this would be the perfect fit for him. He had meet most of his key future coworkers and he could tell that once he proved himself to them they would be great to work with. From John's experience forming good relations with coworkers was the key step to any successful job transition. He had a good feeling about this, which filled him with a great sense of hope. Hope that had been missing for a long time. Anna had been an unexpected surprise. She was unassumingly attractive and genuine. John couldn't help but notice there was no wedding band on her ring finger, but chided himself for such thoughts. She looked at least 10 years his senior and he would likely only know her on a professional basis, although he immediately knew that she would be someone he would want to know better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had been at Highclere for the past three weeks. All was falling into place fairly easily. He was a competent man and a fresh set of eyes allowed him to make some improvements within the hotel in a very short time. He still had a lot of ideas and plans, but for now the day to day kept him busy enough. This weekend brought a new experience for John as Highclere was hosting a wedding weekend. The family had flown in from around the world and had brought a lot of activity to the hotel. Their pre-rehearsal dinner would be held at the Black knight in a couple days and John wanted to ensure all was planned and perfect. He had arranged to meet Anna to discuss the event, so he was sitting at the bar waiting for her. He felt uncharacteristically nervous and was cursing himself for it. Really there was no reason to be nervous. They got along well and in their limited interaction John had felt at ease with Anna, but he also felt an inexplicable attraction to her. One that he knew would only cause him problems, but one cannot help their feelings.

John caught sight of her as she exited the kitchen. Obviously caught up in her thoughts it took her a moment to sense she was being watched. In that moment John was able to scan her frame. Beautiful hair, beautiful face and a feminine body covered in a professional yet sensual outfit. John supposed it wasn't really that sensual, but to him it was, she was. He couldn't stop himself from the intimate thoughts that passed through his mind and once again he found himself flustered in her presence.

"Mr. Bates! Good to see you again! I suppose your hear to talk about the wedding party, then?"

John may have felt flustered by his attraction to Anna, but he didn't let it show. He was the definition of cool, calm and collected. John Bates may be many things but apparent wasn't one of them.

Anna grew excited as she talked of her plans for the wedding party. She went over every detail so that John was aware of all the plans and how the restaurant handled these events. She knew it wasn't necessary to go into such detail but John listened intently and it was clear he wanted to learn as much as possible. She admired the dedication and interest he possessed for his new position. Getting caught up in the moment she let he guard down and switched the direction of the conservation.

"So, Mr. Bates. Mr. Crawley said that you were an old friend, how did you meet?"

John knew that her question was genuine and without pretense. He hadn't revealed much to any of his coworkers about himself or his relationship with Robert, but he felt comfortable in answering Anna's question and if he was honest with himself he was happy that she was interested.

"Robert and I met a long time ago when we were both in the army. We served together for a number of years and became good friends. We were out of touch for a long while but reconnected a few years back."

"Oh, I didn't know Robert was in the Army. He's always struck me as a well to do type who never needed to be part of that way of life." As soon as the words left her mouth Anna regretted them. It sounded like she was judging. Judging not only Robert, but John. Fortunately, John knew her comment contained no malice and he chuckled heartedly. "No, no he didn't need to go to the Army, but Robert is a good country man. He wanted to join her majesty's regimen to fight for king and country if need be and that we did. Robert may come off as aloof from time to time, but he is a smart man with great strategic tactics and he made a fine officer."

Anna was sure John could see the fire that had crept into her face. Her innocent comment could be taken in such offense. John's words raged through her mind as she analyzed whether or not he was offended. "I'm sorry, John. I think my comment about Robert may have been offensive….really I didn't mean it. I love Robert he's been a good friend and a good boss…I..I."

John laughed at Anna's embarrassed remarks and assured her she hadn't offended him. If anything her reaction made her that more endearing to him. He wanted to make her feel comfortable and in that attempt he brought up a subject that was usually pretty uncomfortable for him, "Robert and I served in Iraq actually and that's where I got this reminder of my service." John nodded to the cane hanging from his chair, "it was fun times" he said with a wink and a smile Anna was sure was reserved just for her.

XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
